


I've Got a Husband on the Other Side

by BlockWritesShance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Kink, Double Penetration, No Lube, Other, Predator/Prey, Rimming, Sadism, Sex on Furniture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24367150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlockWritesShance/pseuds/BlockWritesShance
Summary: “Oh you know, after my husband left me to traverse the mortal realm, I had to wait a few centuries before I could pass through the dimensional gateway to chase him down.”Shiro came to a stop in front of where the snake demon had perched delicately on the edge of the couch.Basically just hardcore porn between two demons running from their past.
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	I've Got a Husband on the Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Of Beasts and Boytoms zine! I'd forgotten to post it, so here it is now. I'm so sorry that it's so late! I do have yo say that this is the unedited version. I gave a quick sweep to see if there were any major errors, so if you see any small things please let me know :)  
> Happy Reading!

_ “Conjuro te edax ignis spiritus et ventus animarum. Sanguis autem sanguis, qui ligaveruntque eum ad me. Egredietur oboedientes.” _

Shiro breathed in, taking in the scent of smoke and blood, a smile creeping over his mouth. It looked as if another fool was trying his hand at witchcraft without knowing what he was getting into. 

**You have ssssummoned me. What issss it that you wisssshhh?**

He let the words fall in hissing whispers from his mouth. They crawled their way around the room, bouncing back and forth between walls. They clung to the corners, dripping down the wallpaper like venom from a snake's fangs. 

“Power,” a voice rasped out. “I already have one of you. But in order to complete my goal, to make my dreams realized, I need more.” 

**Oh? And how do you expect to use me?**

Shiro was amused. This human, old and dying and flesh and bone and  _ prey _ , thought that he could keep him under his frail grasp! 

An old wrinkled face became more wrinkled as outrage flickered across it. 

“I have summoned you! You are already mine to command!” 

Coughing rang through the room, and Shiro gathered the shadows around him, granting himself a tangent form. A glance down revealed that he was in a replica of his favorite outfit. Black leather covered his legs and engulfed his shoulders. Boots of a similar color hugged his calves and his favorite jacket was draped over his shoulders. He rolled his shoulders, twisting his neck as he took his time in answer the pathetic lifeform in front of him. 

“ **You don’t own my name, let alone my person.** ” Shiro cleared his throat, tilting his head as he adjusted his vocal cords to speak in a frequency more related to a human’s. It was higher pitched, and less straining on the vocal cords he had summoned for himself. “And your days are numbered. That other you think you have control of is slowly sucking your soul from your withered husk, as. We. Speak.” 

“No! You lie! You’re mine! Mine!” Coughing rang through the room once more, desperate and liquidy. The man collapsed to his knees, blood splattering the floor with each gasp. Fingers scrambled for purchase across the hardwood floor, eyes widening at the surprise of trying to draw air and receiving none for your efforts. Shiro tilted his head to the side, stretching out his shadows to brush against his fading life force. The bright light of a soul was filled by a dark blue energy, a thread connecting to a far corner that Shiro avoided looking at for now. 

“I do have to thank you for allowing me to step between our worlds. Now I’m able to meet with an old…  _ acquaintance _ ” Shiro grinned, letting his smile grow too wide and too sharp. The stink of fear filled the room, making him wrinkle his nose as he stepped over the convulsing form on the ground. A hand clawed out at his ankle as he passed before twitching and falling to the ground. Shiro sneered at the now dead man underneath him, giving the body a kick as he finished stepping past. 

“ _ That was unnecessary.”  _ A musical voice rang through the air, familiar and lively. It was heaven to his ears, something he’d been waiting to hear as he tore apart realm after realm to find the right dimension. 

Shiro smiled, turning on his heel to face the form in the corner. A beat of wings had the curtains fluttering open. The light revealed a slender form, naked but for the light blue cloth that swung between long, tan legs. Scales of various shades of blue and green decorated his skin, shining in the light of the moon. Shiro followed them, tracing a path up past a pair of pierced nipples, across a jaw and up to narrowed dark blue eyes that flash, sharp fangs glinting as red lips parted in a mimicry of a smile. Two sets of leathery black wings folded, pressing against a muscled back as their owner stood up and moved forward. 

Arms wrapped around Shiro’s neck, their owner curling to wrap around him once, twice, before Lance was sinking his fangs into Shiro’s bottom lip. Shiro groaned, tilting his head back as he felt some of his essence getting sucked away. Lance pulled back, meeting his eyes with a smirk as he wiped some of Shiro’s black blood from the corner of his mouth. 

“ _ Haven’t seen you in awhile. Where’ve ya been, tough guy?”  _ Lance uncoiled himself from around Shiro, sashaying over to the couch resting under the window. Shiro followed, hands in his pockets and eyes trained on that swaying ass. 

“Oh you know, after my husband left me to traverse the mortal realm, I had to wait a few centuries before I could pass through the dimensional gateway to chase him down.” 

Shiro came to a stop in front of where the snake demon had perched delicately on the edge of the couch. A snap of his fingers had the leather jacket that had draped itself across his form fading into tendrils of smoke. His wings — shadows that looked as if the night sky was slinking over the arch of his bones — flared out with a roll of his shoulders. 

“ _ You know I left that realm for reasons that could not be ignored. Zarkon and Haggar have grown too powerful. When I’d left I was the last of my breed; there’s no more of my kind left and I barely escaped with my life. I’d seen the hag hanging around my nest — the I keep for when we argue. I was afraid that if I came to you, they’d kill your and I would be a widow, only long enough for them to kill me. And if I had stayed, you would be but a widow.”  _ Lance sank back into the cushions, letting his legs spread open invitingly. The cloth that was slung around his hips teased at the flesh below, revealing hints of tan flesh and curly brown hair. Shiro knew better than to fall for these tricks. His husband used his body any time they argued, hoping that Shiro’s lust would win Lance the argument. M

Two could play that game. 

“You left me husband, and all I got was a measly kiss in hello.” Shiro frowned, exaggerating the pout of his bottom lip as he took another step closer. Those blue eyes narrowed, turning sharp as that long body tensed. “I guess I’ll just have to make up for your...  **manners.** ” 

Between one step and the next, Lance took off. In a dance reminiscent to their first meeting, Shiro gave chase. Lance slithered along the floor, crawling over the dead body before lifting into the air and settling himself into a coil in a corner of the ceiling. His fangs flashed once, twice, his neck twisting back and forth in an enticing seduction and deadly encouragement. 

Shiro growled, beating his wings once before sinking into the shadows around the room. His husband forgot his place sometimes — forgot how strong Shiro truly was — and he proved that by running. Well, now Shiro wasn’t going to hold back. Cold settled familiarly across his shoulders as he slunk along the wall and closer to his prey. He got right up behind Lance. 

“ **You’re. Mine.** ”

His hands shot out. One hand wrapped around Lance’s neck, keeping his head tilted back, fangs exposed and useless against him. The second one trailed down cold skin before meeting with warm fabric. Another snarl echoed around the room, followed by the sound of Shiro ripping the fabric apart. A moan tumbled from Lance’s throat, rough and muffled from where it had to fight to free itself from between Shiro’s fingers. 

“ **Are you really going to bite me, my love?”** Shiro chuckled, letting more of his human-imitating body emerge from the shadows. He didn’t bother with clothes — he wouldn’t be needing them for awhile yet. “ **After all this trouble I went through in order for us to be together again?** ”

Lance bucked and twisted in his grip, throwing his hips back against Shiro as his hands fumbled across Shiro’s pale skin. Nails dug into the back of Shiro’s neck as another set, equally as sharp, dug into the muscle of his ass. A pleased hum rumbled in Shiro’s chest and he ground his erection into the soft flesh of Lance’s ass. 

He had missed this. 

Sex with his husband was always wild. Blood was spilled, scars left behind, and in the aftermath both demons tumbled back to their nest to curl up together. Shiro had been devastated to wake up without the echo of Lance in their home dimension. When he’d found out about Zarkon and Haggar, he’d taken matters into his own hands. The blood hand yet to cool on his hands before he was tearing the place apart in search of a way to hunt his husband down. Pidge, a gremlin, had given him the information he had needed to break through time and space without the use of the gateway. (The gateway was a one way trip only; once you go through you can never go back.) 

“ _ Sssshiiiirrro! _ ” Lance hissed out, arching his spine in order to grind back against him. Shiro dragged himself away from his melancholy thoughts, focusing back in on his husband. 

A grin slithered across his lips. He let his free hand fall between them, his fingers pressing down, down, down until they were sliding back and forth against Lance’s hole. A quick probe revealed that Lance was just as open as the last time they had fucked, dripping and needy with his lust. 

“ **You should have come to me!** ” Shiro snarled out, thrusting his hips forward and slamming his cock into Lance. A shriek clawed its way out of Lance’s throat and Shiro felt pleasure at the thought of this message sticking in his husband’s memory from the pain alone. “ **If you had stayed but a week longer you would’ve seen me slay Zarkon and Haggar with my own two hands!** ” 

Shiro twisted himself out of the wall, turning them so that Lance’s face was pressed against the ceiling. He didn’t stop his thrusting, white powder drifting down from where Lance was scrabbling at the ceiling. He knew the pain his husband was feeling, was nothing compared to the heartache Shiro dealt with in his husband’s absence. Besides, they both had a thing for pain. 

“ **Instead of trusting me you fled!** ” Shiro roared, leaning up to burying his teeth into the back of Lance’s neck. Blood flooded his mouth, spilling slowly down his chin. Pleasure was rolling through him in waves, his essence screeching with joy at being one with their other half once again. 

“ _ Shiro! _ ” Lance arched back against him, his head grinding itself back into Shiro’s shoulder as he orgasmed. His eyes were glazed, mouth open as he panted for air he didn’t need. Liquid — dark purple and as thick as slime — glowed against his skin, painting a river down his skin. Those sharp nails spasmed, and Shiro could feel his skin splitting. 

“ **You are mine, Lance, as I am yours. Do not think for one moment that I would not hunt you down through every last dimsenion until there’s nothing that exists of us but dust and smoke.** ” And Shiro meant every word. 

Lance turned his head, meeting Shiro’s eyes. The glazed look was gone now, slitted pupils focused. He lifted one hand, yanking his nails away from the popcorn drywall material to stroke Shiro’s jaw with his fingers. Blue and green scales slid deliciously against Shiro’s skin, and he let himself hum at the feeling as he tilted his head further into his lover’s hand. The feeling of his back muscles working so that Lance could both support their weight and give a soft demonstration of emotion was even more arousing, and Shiro ground his hips up as his cock still hard and aching. 

“ _ I didn’t realize how much me leaving would affect you.” _ Lance smiled slowly, leaning up to peck Shiro on the nose. “ _ I shall not make that mistake again. For now, though; why don’t you let me make it up to you? You didn’t finish. _ ”

Lance wrapped one arm around Shiro, purring as his cock slid out with a soft squelch. He turned to press his front against his husband, letting his body undulate the way he knew Shiro enjoyed. It was easy to wrap his legs around his lover’s waist; it was even easier to join their lips again.

“ _ Let me change that.” _ Lance undulated against Shiro, drawing his hands up to wrap around those broad shoulders he loved to bite at. Shiro must have known what Lance was thinking — he drew back from their kiss, already drawing air to protest. Lance didn’t let him get that far. 

Quickly unwrapping his legs, he bent them so he could press his feet flat against the ceiling before pushing as hard as he could. Shiro’s grip was disrupted and they fell to the floor with a loud crash in a tangle of limbs. Shiro moves to get up, but Lance was already curling around him, stretching his form so he could move Shiro into the position he wanted and hold him there. 

“ **Lance….** ”

“ _ You worry too much, Shiro, _ ” Lance declared, admiring the perfect ass that was flexed beautifully in front of his face. “ _ You just stay propped up on this wonderful couch while I take care of you. Maybe I can get rid of all that stress. _ ” 

Before Shiro could answer, Lance dove forward, burying his tongue in that perfect, dusty hole. It tasted just the way he remember it. Memories bubbled forth of nights where they curled up together in their nest, pleasuring each other for weeks at a time. A pang went through Lance at the thought of their old nest. They’d never get to see it again. They had broken the contract with the dead bag of flesh in the corner, and now they were stuck in this human realm. 

“ **Oh, fuck- Lance!** ” Shiro gasped out, his head tilting back as the couch cracked under his hand. 

Lance hummed in reply, elongating his tongue some more and swirling it around his prostate. A quick glance up revealed that Shiro’s claws were coated in a yellow fuzz, the upholstery having surrendered its innards to Shiro’s pleasure. Amusement at how fast Shiro was always taken apart so quickly by this flew through Lance, and he pulled back to nip sharply at that puffy red rim. 

“ _ You always look so good wiggling on my tongue, lovely. _ ” 

“ **I’m going- huh- to break- ah!- your ass!** ” Shiro panted out as Lance slid his fingers into that glorious hole. 

“ _ Good _ ,” Lance purred as he leaned forward to drape himself across Shiro’s back. He let his fingers speed up, pressing again and again against that delicate button. “ _ I’ve missed spending time with my husband. _ ” 

Lance reached his free hand around, admiring how Shiro took his weight without wavering. He wrapped his fingers around that all too familiar cock, pumping in time with the fingers thrusting in and out of his husband’s ass. Shiro groaned, his knuckles turning black as the wooden backboard in the couch snapped into pieces. Warmth spurted against Lance’s hand, Shiro’s ass pulsing against his fingers. He didn’t let up, keeping both hands moving as he scraped his teeth down Shiro’s pale skin. Black blood trailed in his wake, and Shiro slammed his fist against the wall with a shout. 

The room shuddered around them, more white powder falling from the ceiling. Lance finally let his movements slow to a stop, bringing the hand that had been wrapped around Shiro’s dick up to his lips in order to lick his husband’s cum off his fingers. Shiro had yet to lift his head from where he had pressed his chin against his chest during his orgasm. 

“ **Everything’s a competition with you.** ” Shiro peered over his shoulder, his black eyes glittering fondly. “ **I’d almost forgotten what that was like.** ” 

Lance grinned back, his tongue sliding along his bottom lip before curling around his fangs. “ _ Me? Competitive? Can’t I just enjoy the taste of my husband? _ ” 

Shiro chuckled, laying his head on the broken backboard. Lance eyed his husband, enjoying the view he made. That lovely back stretched out and arched so beautifully for him, that pink hole twitching from the after effects of an intense orgasm, gleaming in the lights from Lance’s spit. He felt his dicks twitch from where they were laying half hard against his thigh as he eyed the dark cum drying on Shiro’s thigh. 

“ _ Besssssssidessss _ ,” he hissed out, letting his tongue slide up those large pale thighs, licking up the remnants of his husband’s sperm, “ _ Who said I was done with my turn just yet? _ ” 

He reached down, fingers stroking against his members as they became fully erect. Lance rested one hand against Shiro’s lower back before grinding forward, letting him feel the barbs on his knots sliding against his flesh and catching on his rim. 

“ **Fuck, Lance!** ” Shiro gasped out, pushing his ass back. “ **Please fuck me! Fuck, I’ve missed those dicks! Make me bleed! Make me remember!** ” 

Lance hummed, tilting his head to the side as he let the tip of one of his dicks catch on Shiro’s rim, admiring the contrast of white ass and pink cock. He gave small rolls of his hips, letting just the tip rock in and out of his husband’s hole. Shiro was now a blubbering mess, his hands clawing at the couch and leaving a makeshift next of yellow fuzz around them. One of those hands reached back to grab at Lance’s waist, he he simply bent backwards to avoid it, letting his form stretch so he could continue to please his husband. 

_ “I’m the one who gets to decide when, _ ” Lance clucked his tongue, giving a harsher roll of his hips. His first cock slid all the way in and then back out, black blood shining in the light off of his barbs. It was a pleasing sight, causing his blood to rush through his body, the soul he had just devoured flitting around in his stomach. 

It was all too easy to reach out and take a little of that soul further into his form. Absorbing the energy, Lance grinned, feeling his energy levels raise. Shiro was cursing his soul to the depths of Altea, and Lance chuckled before letting his second cock slide up to rest against his first. 

“ _ Besides, you know I never do things-“ _ Lance thrust his hips forward, shoving both of his cocks into that perfect ass, “ _ half way!”  _

Shiro moaned, collapsing down into the pile of fuzz. His hips gave tiny twitches, trying to force more of Lance into himself. Lance was never one to draw out his play. He wanted to see his husband blissed out and drooling, happy to cuddle and no longer angry. It was just a plus if he got amazing sex out of it. 

Lance let his wings flare out behind him, planting his feet into the floor and grabbing onto that firm waist with both hands. Pale fingers scrambled to grasp at his own, and Lance let them intertwine. He leaned down to place a kiss against a scarred shoulder, and then he pulled back. 

With a beat of his wings, he shoved both of his cocks into Shiro’s bleeding hole. His barbs dragged beautifully along that tight hole, causing him to put even more force into pulling out. With each scrape Shiro moaned, crying out his pleasure. The shadows that covered the room writhed and shivered in time with Shiro, mirroring his pleasure in their dance. 

Lance could feel Shiro’s hole spamming around him, an echo of the orgasm that had just rocked through him. A few more thrusts had the cries and moans dying down to whimpers, those hips now trying to move back so that Shiro could press them skin to skin. A few more thrusts had Lance tipping over the edge himself. Black blood and yellow semen drooled out around his buried cocks, and Lance bent down to lick it up, groaning at the flavor. 

“ _ Shiro,”  _ Lance curled around his husband, leaving his knots inside of his husband as he pressed his lips against limp ones. “ _ What would you say of staying and building a nest here? _ ” 

“ **Mmmm, here?** ” Shiro hummed, blinking slowly as his arms moved to slowly wrap around Lance. “ **Why here?** ” 

“ _ Well, we have already _ ,” Lance snickered, wiggling his eyebrows, “ _ christened it. _ ” 

Shiro rolled his eyes, shaking his head with a smile dancing across his lips. He tilted his head to press a kiss against a small collection of scales under Lance’s left ear. 

“ **I don’t see why not.”**

_ “Can we make the whole floor our nest?” _

“ **Lance.** ”

“ _ What?! I just want us to be comfortable!”  _

**“No, you just want a bigger nest than Keith.”**

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? I put a lot of work into this and this is my first time writing hardcore sex between two none human characters, so how did I do?
> 
> Latin Translation: I summon thee, bringer of wind and devourer of souls. Blood of Blood, to bind thee to me. Come forth and obey.
> 
> I used Google translate to get it and just made something up so it's not a real summoning.


End file.
